the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Summers
"N-no... who... am... wh... my... I........ I remember now." - Karen Ownership 'Karen Summers '''is a fan character created by User:Aidanthehedgehogisawesome. Do not touch or steal. "''Phoneix Wright: Ace Attorney" is owned by Capcom. ---- 'Karen Summers '''is an amnesiac, homosexual cross-dresser suffering from bipolarity and dissonant personailties. Origins Karen Summers was a normal boy with an average life, living in the London of the PW universe.. Good parents, good school and good friends in a good neighbourhood. He didn't ask for much, but he got much in return! All was well. Except one day. He was walking home from school when two men emerged from an alleyway, assualted him, and raped him. In the court trial, despite all the evidence against the two men, all of it was overruled by the Judge, as a law stated that, as he was a male assualted by males, he must have "secretly wanted it". This left him confused of his sexuality and, even gender. He developed PTSD and formed a depression, which weighed heavily on him for quite a while. Eventually, Karen just... disappeared. No trace, nothing, just gone, like he never ''WAS there. Many weeks later, a female of a similiar name had arrived in town. She was the absolute 'GIRLIEST GIRL A GIRL CAN BE. '''She was confined to all girly-girl stereotypes, and constantly wore dresses and such. Eventually, however, she was blamed for the disappearence of the boy, to which the Apollo Justice team got involved... The Case The case to which must be solved is simple: Prove that she is innocent. The evedince that is required to complete this case is as follows (and, in chronological order): ''Broken glass, bedsheets, teddy bear, lipstick. The broken glass and bedsheets can be aquired from the boy's house, though, must be aquired seperately, as they both need be aquired by talking to the mother and father at two different times. The teddy bear and lipstick can be aquired from Karen herself, though, the player must be able to pocket them without looking. Each must be at different times. During the trial, the witnesses called must be the mother, the father, and Karen herself, in that order. The evedience used can be in any order, but must be used wisely with the three. If the case is completed sucsefully, then the player must begin to see inside Karen's mind, where 5 Black Locks can be found. Destroying these locks results in a quick 'melt-down' scene, and then, a Reveal. 'The Reveal' takes place after the 'melt-down', to which she is no longer wearing a dress, and has short, black hair, as well as a more boyish look. She reveals herself as a he, to which everyone except the main character is shocked. The Judge, seeing the tremendous effect the rape had on him, arrests the rapists and lets him free back to his family. The family thanks Phoenix and slips away. However, failing the case results in her arrest, and is attacked a second time by the rapists whilst being escourted outside. Phoenix, feeling like a failure, leaves the courtroom, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance (Trial) Karen is a small, compact "female" with "small breasts" and "wide thighs". She often wears a Belle-esque style dress, laced with gold and colored black and red. She wears large, red high-heels and white, posh gloves. She wears a teacup hat on her head, and has long, flowing hair, which, though blonde, eventually fades to a purple. She has a small bowtie, and bow on her head, long eyelashes, and red lipstick, which is clearly visible. All and all, she copies the "attractive" look of a girly-girl female. Personality "The Girly Girl is a little girl or woman who likes things like floaty dresses and perfume and jewelry, etc. However having some of these attributes doesn't necessarily make a girl 'girly'. Depending on local norms, a tomboy may have some of these traits, and the variety of Girly girls is great enough that no one trait can be called essential." - TVTropes "In the most basic sense of the term, bipolar disorder is defined by the presence of mania. This means that someone who is depressed for the vast majority of the time but has had a single manic episode is as bipolar as the rapid cycler who goes through different moods in months, weeks, or even days. As you can see, this definition still leaves a lot of room for all the forms bipolar disorder can take." - TVTropes She has her up-days, her down-days, ect. She is constantly eccentric and euphoric, and always, ALWAYS girly. ALWAYS. Trivia * She was not the first OC to be named "Karen Summers" by the creator. * She was originally a UT OC. * She was slllliiiightly based on some true stories the creator read...? * The London she lives in is an exagerated version of the normal London; even the laws that prevented her attackers to be caught.